Red
by SailorEchoSong
Summary: Ciel orders Sebastian to complement the mansion with red. His explanation is full of holes, but he refuses to be questioned extensively. CIELxGRELL because I have no life.


**Haha this is supposed to take place after Ciel runs into Grell. I tried to write that part, but it really didn't turn out well, I had no ideas, so I decided the story would be better off without it. **

**USE YOUR IMAGINATION!**

**Well, to get one thing straight, I don't support this pairing, never have, and even after writing this shitty story i still don't. I don't even know how I came up with the idea! **

**Well, I like Grell, a lot, because he's just that awesome. And I saw Lady Elizabeth wearing red, and that's really all she wears at fancy occasions. It's mainly red. So I guess I just connected the two. **

**RED!**

**Okay, so here we go. This is fluff for a pairing I don't support, so here goes nothing. I just got the idea for the first few lines, so I wrote them down, then I decided to post here and wrap up the story. YAY..? **

* * *

That evening I told Sebastian to complement the house with red.

"Whatever for?" He asked, confused.

"Lady Elizabeth." I responded confidently. "I know how well she looks in red, and I want the mansion to complement her."

"Lady Elizabeth? I'll have to advise against that, young master, she doesn't visit often, and I do not think _your _mansion would need to-"

"Do you want my betrothed to look not her best in my mansion?" I shot back. "Don't question the orders I give you. I am your master."

Sebastian bowed, "Yes, young master." He muttered, then raised his head high above mine at his natural stance. Without another word, he escorted me to my study, then turned towards the door. Before he left, I asked for no tea this evening, and to be left alone.

He didn't reply, just bowed again and walked out, leaving me to my peace.

I placed my head on my hands, resting it. I couldn't wait until Sebastian was done. My eyes closed, and I saw the darkness of night envelope around me. Slight red colors danced around my eyes. Dazzled my vision.

Without opening my eyes, I called sebastian to my study. Soon enough i heard my door open. My eyes remained useless.

"I would like you to make the alterations to my estate the top priority. And alert me when they're finished."

"Young master?" Sebastian's voice called through the room. He seemed slightly surprised. Hm. Not surprising.

I didn't reply. There was nothing to say. I didn't need to explain myself.

After a moment, Sebastian relized this and sighed. "Very well." Then I heard the door close again.

Perfect.

I was left alone with my thoughts now. Nobody would be bothering me.

My eyes still closed, I wondered why I was doing this.

The REAL reason I lined my mansion with red.

What Grell had to do with this. That man was stupid, reckless, and nothing but a nuicense. I would never invite him into my home, especially with his obsession with Sebastian. He would only cause trouble and waste my time.

And in any case, the servents caused enough ruckus in the estate.

But nevertheless, something was missing. Lady Elizabeth came over from time to time, and she did overdo everything of hers. It was something I admired, in some way. Her ability to take something and make it completely unique to her. Change her surroundings to fit her, and make her life wherever she takes it.

She didn't have to change herself, it was everything else that was wrong.

But, that was Grell as well. I had seen him take the matters into his own hands, refitting and reforming his world to prepare for his existance. He was out-going, out-spoken, and when he knew what he wanted, he took it.

But Elizabeth. She was so easy to upset, so easily pushed too far. And when that did happen, she didn't take control anymore. She fell apart, loosing everything prideful about herself and fell the flood, drowning everything in tears.

Grell did the same thing. Grell had cried so easily, but it was easy to see he was just being dramatic. He didn't care quite as much as Elizabeth did. Elizabeth showed it on her face. All that raw emotion. All that fear, all that saddness.

Grell still had everything in his control, even as he fell to the floor. It was all a part of his plan, all the story still playing in his hand. Even when he was betrayed, he still took the situation and turned it back towards his plan, by killing everything that was in his way. He knew what he was doing, and continued to conduct the situation as long as he could.

He was-

A soft knock on my door shattered my thoughts. "Young master?" Sebastian's voice called through the door. Slowly, he opened the door, checking to see if I had fallen asleep.

I opened my eyes to prove him otherwise. Excited, I stood up as well. "Did you finish it?" I asked.

He simply nodded, and I got around my desk and headed towards the door.

Finally.

Sebastian lead me through the halls, a velvety red lined the bottoms of the walls, and everything seemed just a bit more tinted. I noticed a few deep red picture frames scattered through everything, and overall it looked nice.

Nice.

Nice was not what I was looking for.

Sebastian spoke to me from in front of me, not bothering to turn and look at me. "Does it please you, master?"

"It disgusts me." I muttered. Surpirsed, Sebastian stopped, turning to look at me.

"Pardon?"

"You heard me." I replied, grabbing his hand, I pulled off his glove and revealed his black nails. He allowed me to do what I wanted to, watching with interest. Taking his thumb into my hand, I used his sharp nail to cut open the pad of my thumb. Quietly, I gasped in the pain it came with.

Sebastian pulled his hand away from mine, watching me in surprise, and slight confusion. He glanced at his hand, the thumb still stained with my blood. He seemed so unsure of himself. That was odd, he never got this uncomfortable around my blood before.

Lifting my bloody thumb in his face, I showed him what I had done. He looked at it. There was only a small cut on it, and only a few drops of blood slid from it, but it was enough to make my point.

"_This _is what I was looking for!" I explained impatiantly.

"B-Blood, sir?" Sebastian asked, still unsure of what I was asking.

"This color! The color you picked is disgusting, get it out of my sight imidiately." Sebastian looked at me, still surprised, then lowered his head and smirked, as he did when I surprised him. I turned around, facing away from Sebastian.

"I see, young master. I'll get to that imidiatelly."

"See to it that you do. I'm tired, I am going to retreat to my chambers for tonight. When I awaken, this chore must be done." I ordered.

The demon looked at me with a glimor of knowlage in his eye. We both knew he could do everything instantaniously. It was an interesting trait of his. I was just giving him extra time.

As promised, I turned towards my bed chambers, and sebastian followed me.

While Sebastian was undressing me for bed, he took a look at my thumb. "We should put a bandage on that, young master." His regular smirk was on his face. He knew just as well as I did that I did not need a bandage. He was just playing.

"That won't be nessecary." I replied.

Seabastian finished dressing me in my night clothes, and he had left me to fall asleep by myself as usual.

My eyes closed, and I began to embrace my dreams. They were sure to be interesting tonight.

I began to wonder if they would be of Grell. How stupid that would be. Then again, none of this was whole thing wasn't stupid.

My mouth opened slightly, relaxing and tensing. I felt as though he was here with me. As if he was right above me.

Grell. I almost whispered it, it was just beyond my lips.

It felt as though he was within my reach. But my stubbornness pushed the thought out of my mind. Ciel, you're smarter then this. You can't possibly believe this.

Forcing myself, I kept my eyes closed. But still, the idea was nice. Like he was above me. Just in this room with me. I wonder what it would be like to kiss him...

Disgusting myself, I pushed the thoughts out of my head and shifted, getting comfortable in my bed, preparing to sleep.

"Goodnight, Ciel."

_Goodnight, Grell. _

Realizing what just happened, my eyes shot open to find multi-colored green ones glowing in the dark.

"Did you miss me, Ciel?"

* * *

**Well, that was my story! I hope you liked it, though I wouldn't be drop dead shocked if you didn't. **

**Hey, guys. **

**You know what'd be badass? If you guys review my story!  
Yeah!**

**Yeah. **

**That would be badass! **

**In fact... even though this is completed already, I might just have to add another chapter. (but that would be it... probably)**

**If I get the encouragement. **

**Well thank you for putting up with my rambling and my shitty story! =33**

**REVIEW! =D**


End file.
